


A Christmas Miracle

by cat_scratch_club



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_scratch_club/pseuds/cat_scratch_club
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John experience a Christmas miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Miracle

Sherlock trailed his finger along the tackily decorated table as he glanced at John. John, of course, was chatting with Mycroft and Lestrade. The ever sociable doctor was apparently telling a hilarious story, judging by the reactions of his colleagues. Sherlock snorted. It was probably that one about their first case. John loved rehashing every event to whoever would listen. In anyone else, Sherlock might find this behavior annoying. But in John, he felt something akin to pride. Sure, John was Sherlock's only friend, but Sherlock was not unaware of the weight their relationship held for each of them. Earlier that month, John brought up the topic of Christmas. Sherlock proposed a quiet night including violin playing and a marathon of crap telly, but John wanted a get-together with a few close friends and wine. In the end they compromised; there would be a small soiree and Sherlock would play the violin. 

Sherlock jumped as Molly walked up behind him, accompanied by a broad shouldered, oafish looking man. "Sherlock?" she said, smiling as John walked over to the group. "This is my....um...." she looked toward her companion. "...my date, Sebastian." The man extended his hand toward Sherlock, who ignored it. John hastily redirected the handshake to himself, shooting Sherlock a stern look. 

"Sorry. He's probably just...erm...in his mind palace or something," John apologized. Sherlock looked up and heaved a sigh.

"If you must know," he said exasperatedly, "the reason I am choosing not to shake your hand is because I saw you just moments ago picking your nose." Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned towards Molly. "This is the best you could do, I suppose? Shame. Must be the lipstick."

Molly's face contorted into a quivering grimace. She hastily stalked out of the room, tottering slightly on her stilettos. Sebastian glared at Sherlock and followed her out.  
John turned toward him. "Must you always do that, Sherlock? It's mean. You hurt her feelings." 

Sherlock was taken aback. "I did nothing wrong! I simply wish to have sanitary conditions in order to maintain my thus far impeccable health. It is flu season, you know."  
John sighed. "I'm not talking about the handshake, and you know that. I'm talking about Molly. Now go fix it."  
Sherlock started to protest, but stopped when he saw the look in John's eyes. "Fine," he grumbled, slouching into the hallway.

John watched from the doorway as the detective approached a crying Molly. Sherlock awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder, patting her a little too hard.   
"Er...Molly...I'm sorry for what I said. It was...out of line. You really do look lovely tonight."

Molly's eyes widened a little at this. "Really?"

He nodded, glancing at her boyfriend. "Sorry I refused to shake your hand," he said shortly. "Though you really should look into some tissues and hand sanitizer. Good hygiene protects us all."

Molly sniffled a little, pulling Sherlock aside. "Sherlock, I just wanted to say...thank you. For your friendship. Sorry I got so upset, it's just..."

"Just what?" Sherlock cocked his head to the side. He was aware Molly had a little crush on him, but was now really the time to confess it?

"I..." she started. "I just need to let go of this idea that you and I will ever work out. Both of us know we won't. You are, quite obviously, already smitten. And I could never compete with that."

Sherlock's cheeks burned as he guiltily glanced at John, who caught his eye before moving from the doorframe.


End file.
